Seth and Cassie
by Skye Evans
Summary: The story of Seth Clearwater and his imprintee, Cassie.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

** Author's note: I started writing this right after I finished Breaking Dawn. I love Seth's character so much. So I decided to write from the point of view of the girl he imprinted on. This is definitely a work in progress. I'll keep writing it when I have free time. R&R, please! :)**

It was an amazing feeling, being imprinted on. It was like no other feeling in the world. Nothing in the world could ever compare. I was in love with him and he was more than in love with me. He would do anything to save me, and even though I'd do the same for him, it wasn't like I'd ever get the chance. He'd protect me from anything, risk his whole being for me, without a second thought. My life now depended on this boy in a way I'd never thought possible. This boy I'd known for only a few seconds before committing my whole life to him and becoming a wolf girl. This boy whose name was Seth Clearwater.

"Cassi?" I heard Seth call from the other room.

"Yes, Seth?" I replied. I was sitting in the middle of the Cullen living room, Renesmee in my lap. Seth and I had agreed to babysit for the beautiful half-vampire half-human child. Edward and Bella had wanted to go out for a little while and the other Cullens were hunting. Jacob had some wolf thing to attend to. I had to admit, I'd been a little freaked out by the Cullens at first. After all, they were strong, cold, blood-sucking vampires and I was a tiny, warm-blooded human girl. But Seth had reassured me time after time that they were different, "vegetarian" vampires and that they would never do anything to hurt me. I knew Seth would never put me in danger and I trusted him with all my heart. So, I decided to meet the Cullens and was now very good friends with them. Bella and Alice were like my sisters, Emmett the big brother I'd always wanted. Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper always treated me with warmth and kindness too. Rosalie was the only one who didn't seem too sure of me. But that didn't bug me. I had gotten used to it.

"Would you mind if I stepped out for a moment?" Seth called back.

"Wolf-thing?" I asked.

He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Kind of," he said sheepishly, his enchanting dark eyes staring at me intently.

"Seth, you know that's fine. Nessie and I'll have some girl time."

"Ok," he said. "I love you." He walked over and put his burning lips to my forehead.

"Love you, too. Be careful."

"I always am," Seth said with that little smile that had had my heart speeding every time. He ran out the door, and slammed it. He was as graceful as he could be, but I didn't think he was still quite used to his extreme size and strength.

Nessie looked up at me with those big brown eyes. She placed her tiny palm to my cheek. She showed me how she felt about _her_ Jacob, and then showed me an image of Seth. I nodded to tell her that I felt the same way about _my_ Seth that she felt about _her _Jacob. Her eyes lit up with understanding. I smiled at her. Renesmee had also been hard to get used to. It had taken me awhile to understand her odd gift. At first, I'd been a little afraid but also amazed. After a few days though, pretty little Renesmee had won me over. She was about a year old, technically, but she looked about seven. She was unusually bright and intuitive for her age. Everything about her was wonderful.

Nessie and I continued to watch the television for a little while. It was a brainless show for children. I was bored of it, and I could tell she was too. She placed her hand against my cheek again, and showed me a vision of the two of us, skipping by the creek in the Cullen's backyard. "Can we?" she asked, in her pleasant little voice.

"Of course," I told her and we stood up and began to walk out the door and toward the creek. When we were outside, I lay down to stare up at the sun and clouds while Renesmee ran around collecting wildflowers. It was a rare sunny day in Forks, Washington. Nessie's skin sparkled slightly in the sunlight. I could feel my skin tanning. It was a nice afternoon.

After about an hour, Nessie and I fell asleep outside, with about twenty clover rings and crowns we'd carefully crafted surrounding us. I dreamt of Seth, like I usually did, but this time his face looked pained. I wasn't sure why but he looked like he was suffering. I didn't like it; it hurt me to see him hurt. I was able to tune out the nightmare with Renesmee's help; she rested her little palm on my cheek as we napped. I saw her lovely dreams of Jacob, her parents, and a meadow filled with wildflowers.

Suddenly, the dreams stopped. A noise had awakened her and me, and her thoughts were filled with fear. It wasn't a sound either of us recognized. It was an evil snarl. I sat up quickly and held Nessie to me. I knew I wouldn't be able to protect her, if anything was to happen, but the gesture felt helpful and calmed us both down a little bit.

Renesmee's eyes searched the area around the creek, and with her half-vampire vision, she was able to see more than I was. She kept her hand at my cheek though, so I could see & hear what she did.

At first, we didn't see anything. But we heard him. The rustling of leaves and the quick angry footsteps were getting nearer. What we saw next, neither of us expected.

There was this beautiful pale creature about a hundred yards off, and it was coming towards us… fast. Running would've been impossible, screaming would only quicken him. As he was coming towards us, I noticed his eyes. Black with a small outer rimming of blood red. My pulse increased with fear. Nessie clutched me tighter. I saw a vision of my face, the lightly tanned skin, the big blue eyes, and light brown hair. Then, Renesmee showed me this intruder's face. She knew what he was after. He was coming for me and nothing would stop him.

"Nessie," I whispered as softly as I could into her ear. I knew the stranger would still be able to hear me. "Run."

She shook her pretty little head and her copper colored curls flew in every direction. She looked determined to stay. "No, Ness," I pleaded. "Go run and get back to the house. Call Seth. Get him over here."

She hesitated, trying to decide if that would really be the best thing. But, then she pranced off gracefully, as this vampire lunged for me.

I screamed as loud as I could and felt his cold hands grab my shoulders. I felt my shoulders break and could smell the thirst on his breath. I was scared for me, but could only hope that Nessie would get away from here and that she would be able to get Seth far away, too.

This vampire's eyes looked into mine, and I forced down a second scream. "Don't scream or I will go after the little girl." He threatened in a velvet soft voice. I nodded silently. 'Seth,' I pleaded with my mind. 'come. I love you.' I only hoped Seth knew that I loved him. It might make both of our suffering a little easier.

The vampire leaned his head toward my neck and opened his mouth as if to take a chunk out of it. I shook with fear, but knew that if I did anything to stop him, my death would be more painful and Nessie, Seth, and the Cullens would get hurt. I didn't want that.

I lay limp in his arms, trying not to breathe, not to move, not to make a sound. His teeth cut graceful into my neck and fire burned in my veins. I heard a sound but I was being drained of all life and the only thing I recognized now was pain. The evil creature dropped me on the ground and a muffled scream escaped my lips. The last things I heard before I slipped into a smothering fiery blackness was Seth screaming my name, a screech from the vampire's mouth, and something that sounded a lot like granite being torn into pieces.

The terrible burning never seemed to stop. I lay there for an endless amount of time. Occasionally, I would hear voices over me, but I couldn't seem to make out whom they belonged to or what they were saying. I felt Seth's burning hand in mine the whole time. I wasn't sure if I liked that or not. I loved having him so close, knowing he was okay, that maybe we'd just be us again. But the flame was already **so **hot. His hand only seemed to make it worse.

Twice, I screamed out in pain. The first time I was mostly just trying to make sure that Seth was okay. I'd gasped his name and he had come running to me, brought my limp hand to his lips and held it there for quite awhile to show he was still okay and that he was with me. The second time it was involuntary. I didn't want to scream. I didn't want to hurt Seth that way. But the pain was more than I'd ever experienced in my 14 ½ years. What was going on? Shouldn't I be dead already?

While I was burning and just waiting to die, I tried my hardest to focus on my best memories. I remembered the day my dad taught me to ride a bike, a walk on the beach with my cousin Bethie, sleepovers with my best friends, and getting my dog, Peppermint. I was focusing mostly on my memories of Seth and I because if I _was_ dying I wanted to have those with me for all eternity in perfect clarity, wherever I might be going. The day we met was where I started. Bethie and I had been walking on the La Push beach. I had been miserable since my family had moved to Forks. We had lived in North Carolina from the time I was born until I was 13. Then, my mom decided she wanted to move back to La Push where she was from so she could be with her family. The only perk was getting to see Bethie every day. I hated Forks and La Push and everything in them.

Bethie and I were walking on the beach on the first sunny day since I'd moved there 4 months earlier. We were talking about how much I hated it here, and Bethie told me I was starting to look like a wilting flower without the sun. "Cass," Bethie had said. "You'll find some reason to stay here. It's not too bad."

About 10 minutes later, we sat down on some rocks on the shore. I lowered my head and was thinking. "OMG," Bethie had whispered to me. "Look over there. He's so cute."

I had picked up my head and looked in the direction of Bethie's gaze. I saw him walking towards us. Suddenly, nothing else was there. The beach, Bethie, the rocks we were sitting on, all disappeared. The only things left were me and Seth.

Adoration poured from his eyes and he ran towards me, exceedingly fast. He picked me up in his arms and looked me in the eyes. "I've been waiting for you," was all he said. After that, nothing in the world could keep me from La Push.

I remembered my 14th birthday, two months after I'd met Seth. He'd become part of my family, though no one but Bethie knew his secret. They just accepted that he was my boyfriend and that he was going to be around… a lot. On my 14th birthday, I sat on the stool before my birthday cake and Seth had his huge arms around my tiny waist. "Happy Birthday, love," he had whispered. Once everyone had left and Seth and I were able to go outside by ourselves, he kissed me. It was probably the best first kiss anyone could have ever received. We were so passionate, so in love. And once again, we were the only ones that mattered.

The burning continued, but so did my happy memories. I was able to somewhat distract myself, at least.

But then, the burning stopped. It was quick and I felt like myself again. Nothing much seemed different. I squeezed Seth's ever-present hand and opened my eyes. Carlisle was standing on the edge of the bed I was currently in. He stared pensively at me as I started to move around. Esme gasped when I looked at her. What was going on?

Seth squeezed my hand and I looked at him. He too gasped and I couldn't understand the expression on his face.

"What? What is it?" I asked anxious and alarmed. I was almost positive I knew what happened, but my theory wasn't making sense now. My voice sounded the same, and I felt the same.

"Cassie? Are you okay?" Seth asked.

"I'm fine! What's going on?" I demanded getting annoyed with all the staring and gasping.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Er, Cassie, we aren't sure what's happened to you."

"I got bitten by a vampire, right?" I looked over at Seth, his face distraught. "Seth… why don't you stink?"

He mustered a bit of a smile, "You aren't a vampire."

"But wasn't I bitten by one? That's what that monster was, wasn't it? I mean, what else could it have been?" my brain was scrambling for answers.

"Well, you were bitten by a vampire, an enemy of ours. He doesn't like our relationship with the shape-shifters. But, we got there only seconds after he began to suck your blood. And I had to suck the venom out," Carlisle explained.

"We think when Carlisle did that, he got most of the venom but a little bit was already at your heart," Seth kissed my forehead. He seemed hotter than normal. "And so, we think you are more like Renesmee than an actual vampire. Your eyes are the same, you don't seem to have a problem with me…"

"How could I have a problem with you, even if I were a vampire?" I whispered to him as he continued.

"You don't seem to be blood-thirsty. You seem like your normal self, just paler and colder than normal."

"So I don't even get the beauty-of-a-goddess end of the deal? What a rip-off…" I muttered.

Seth chuckled. "You were already beautiful, Cass."

"Says you," I teased him. Esme came up and hugged me. Her skin felt like an actual human. But she hadn't changed. It was just me.

"Sweetie, there's another problem. You won't be able to go home to your family. Because you are different now. You'll have to live with us," she whispered. There was a true sadness in her eyes and I could see my own reflection in them.

"Really? They won't understand? We can make them understand!"

"Not unless we want a visit from the Volturi. If they caught wind of us telling your parents our secret, it'd be over for all of us," Carlisle said.

"But, what will they think?! And I can't leave them. Not my family," I tried to cry. But the tears wouldn't form; even though my eyes looked the same, they were no longer human. I grabbed onto Seth's shoulder, burying my face in his shirt.

"I guess we'd have to tell them there was an accident. That you died and Carlisle did what he could. They trust us. We can use Alice to see how they would react to what we say as well," Carlisle told me. I was shaking with tearless sobs. How had a perfect afternoon turned so terrible?

I wanted just one question answered now. "How long was I burning?"

"Less than 22 hours," Seth stated, staring at me. "The normal changing time is..."

"Three days, yeah, I know," I interrupted. None of this made sense. Why me? It was completely nonsensical.

"Oh honey," Esme murmured, rubbing her slim fingers up my arm. I looked down at my body, still clothed in the turquoise tank top and white shorts. The normal tan color of my skin was gone. I was just as pale as any of the other vampires. "I know this is weird and it'll be difficult for you, but we'll be with you the whole way. We'll help you."

"I know," I blubbered. Seth squeezed my hand again, and I knew that he would find a way for it all to be okay, even if it took forever.

"So am I immortal?" I asked Carlisle a while later. Seth had gone to talk to Jacob and I knew I needed to talk to Carlisle alone.

"I'm not sure, though you probably are," Carlisle pondered. "It seems like you have some of our characteristics but are still human. It's really all quite interesting." I loved Carlisle, I really did. He was a great man but sometimes, he just looked at you like you were a really interesting science fair project. He seemed to lose sight of my humanness sometimes, especially now.

"Right. So, what's going to happen to me? Who was that vampire?" I wanted answers so badly. I have never been one to like being left in the dark.

"I don't know who the vampire was, or what will happen. We can only take this day by day. I sent Emmett, Jasper, and Rose to find out more about the vampire and Alice is doing her best to predict what will happen. But it is all still up in the air," he continued to muse, when Bella and Edward walked in.

"Cassie," Bella whispered, gathering me into a big hug. Her hug made me want to cry again. Edward offered me a small smile, which made things worse. "It's gonna be okay." She smoothed back my hair.

"Well, I'll let you ladies to yourselves for a moment," Carlisle smiled softly as he and Edward walked out of the room.

"Bella, I just don't know what to do. This is so stressful and I'm going to miss my family and Bethie so much. I can't do it. I just can't."

"Shh, Cass. I thought that at first too, when I had Nessie and was changed. But I was still able to see Charlie. He even knows Renesmee. Though I doubt I'll ever see my mom or Phil again. But it gets easier. This will have to be your life now."

I nodded, not sure what to say. I'd only ever know the vampire, post-Nessie Bella, so her maternal way wasn't odd for me. She'd often told me that before the changes, she never really cared for children or for caring for people. But now that she was a mother and a Cullen, she'd become more like Esme than her biological mother, Renee.

"I think- I'll have to talk to Carlisle about this, so don't get your hopes completely up- but we might be able to let Bethie in on your little secret. Our secret. She already knows the wolf secret and is a strong girl. I think she can handle it," Bella told me. Her gold eyes looked sincere and her lovely face made me hang onto every word.

"Oh, really, Bella? Would you talk to Carlisle about it? I'd love you forever and ever!" I squeezed her tight in an embrace.

"He might not agree, but knowing Carlisle, he'll understand. I'll ask him. Do you feel tired at all?" Bella asked, her smile fading to concern.

"Yeah, actually, I'm pooped," I said, suddenly fatigued.

"Carlisle will want to know that," Bella said thoughtfully. "Just get some sleep. We'll see you in the morning."

"Okay. Night, Bella," I whispered, climbing into the guest room bed. Bella patted my knee, smiling sadly, before turning out the lights and leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, it took me a minute to recall all of the events of yesterday. I lay in the strange bed thinking about all that had happened in less than twenty-four hours. I rubbed my eyes and stood up quickly. It turned out that I had the agility and quickness of a vampire, but not the indestructibility and no thirst for blood.

I walked to the door and began to open it, only to realize I heard snoring coming from behind me. My whole body tensed and I bared my teeth as I turned around. It was only Seth, though, sleeping in a chair in the corner. His mouth was open goofily, his head tossed back. The chair was too small for him, but he was good at sleeping in awkward places. Or at least, that's what he always told me. I smiled at him, understanding even in my new possibly-vampire self, that loving Seth was all I ever wanted in my life. My heart ached at the possibility of us being torn apart by my new circumstances and I brushed them from my mind. I flitted over to where he sat sleeping and kissed his forehead. My Seth. Mine.

I then left the room, trying my best not to wake him, because I knew he needed his rest. I could hear the Cullens and Jacob discussing something downstairs and I crept quietly down the stairway. I hoped they wouldn't hear me.

I stood against the living room wall, eavesdropping on the conversation going on on the other side of the wall in the kitchen.

"…was a friend of Caius. You know how Caius despises the wolves," Carlisle said.

"But we aren't actually werewolves. We're shapeshifters. Edward said that when the Volturi visited the last time," Jacob said, exasperated.

"Yes, but Caius is the most volatile of the Volturi. He'll look for any reason to fight. He didn't like our relationship with you. He thought it was dangerous. So he must have sent his buddy to attack Cassie and Renesmee," Edward explained to Jacob. So Renesmee was targeted too? I guess that made sense. Attack the ones the wolves loved the most, give them a reason to fight, and then destroy them all for disrupting the peace. It sounded logical for a Volturi member, especially Caius. But why did he leave Nessie alone? He must have thought once he fed off of me, he could've gone after Nessie. But thanks to the super fast Cullens and the devoted shapeshifters, he never got the chance.

"Do you think he'll send someone else to finish the job? To attack Emily, Nessie, or Claire?" That was Sam's gruff voice speaking. I wondered who all was in there.

"I hope not," Bella squeaked. Nessie being her daughter, Claire being one of Nessie's good friends, and Emily being Bella's best friend aside from her sisters, she had reason to worry.

"I can't see anything!" Alice whispered in frustration. Because Nessie and the wolves were involved, her visions didn't work.

"Alice, honey, it's okay," Jasper whispered soothingly.

"No, we don't need to worry about Emily, Nessie, or Claire at the moment. Right now, we should focus our attention on Cassie. Speaking of which, Cass, why don't you join us?" Carlisle's kind voice sounded from the kitchen.

I walked in sheepishly, like a little kid caught coloring on the walls. I was slightly embarrassed.

"Do you guys know what's going on with me? Why I'm not, well, a full vampire?"

"No, I still don't know. What I'm guessing though is that when the vampire bit you," Carlisle cleared his throat as I sit down. His golden eyes gleamed with intelligence as he watched me. "the venom went slowly to your heart. By the time I reached you, the venom had started to spread, affecting some of your body parts, but it hadn't reached your heart. I sucked what venom I could out and I know that it didn't stop your heart, but I think it may have affected other parts of you, such as your muscles-which explains your agility and strength- and your skin cells-making you indestructible like us and pale. There may be other things too that have changed, like your ability to have children," I wrinkled my nose. I did not want to think about that now, not at fourteen," your immortality, whether or not you'll age. But those things will take time to figure out."

"So, right now, because we don't know anything, I'm just kinda in limbo?" I asked.

"Sort of, Cassie. We're trying to understand it. I've never seen anything like this before," Carlisle said. That you're-a-really-cool-science-project look was back on his face. I squirmed in discomfort.

"Right," I shifted my eyes around to Jacob. He was my cousin, our moms had been sisters. I was hoping he'd have something to say, to you know, put me at ease a bit.

He didn't.

He just kinda stared at me with a sad expression. Whatever. I wasn't going to let him bother me. I had more important things to worry about.

I heard Seth lumber down the stairs and before I knew it his hands were over my eyes.

"Guess who?" he teased.

"Alice?" I joked back.

"Nope, try again," he laughed.

"Erm… Edward," I giggled.

"Wrong again."

"Oh just tell me!" I said and turned around. He kissed my forehead and I turned back to the table.

Alice spoke up, "Since you're going to be living with us, why don't we go shopping? I mean, you'll need clothes to wear and well stuff for your bedroom and everything. A shopping trip will do some good to everyone!" She grinned.

"I'm up for it," I smiled back.

"Yes, I knew you were going to say that!" Alice jumped up and down. Her tiny hand grabbed mine and she pulled me out the door.

_Author's note: So this isn't a great chapter, but it's a chapter nonetheless. I've had it just sitting in a folder, forgotten, for forever now and so I just decided to go out on a limb and post it. I can't promise more will be up anytime soon, but you never know :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed. ~Skye_


End file.
